


Just to be with you

by Joliepolska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliepolska/pseuds/Joliepolska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after "Heaven" you still have to deal with the fact that you and Rafael Barba slept together when he shows up in your apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the lyrics of the song "Just to be with you" by Greg O' Connor inspired this work. I hope you enjoy it!

**_I would go anywhere, do anything_ **

**_just to be with you_ **

**_I would fly to the moon, fly to the stars_ **

**_just to be with you_ **

**11.50 pm**

Maybe it was time to go to sleep.

It had been a long week. Your friends asked you to go out with them on Saturday night but you were just to tired to stay awake. It had been a hard week, and not because of the trial...

No one could ever know that you and ADA Rafael Barba slept together a week ago.

Each second of the trial you tried so hard not to stare at him, trying to avoid his gaze on your skin, and, at home, tried not to think about him, his beautiful eyes, his wonderful lips, the way he kissed you, the feel of his touch on you...

You had your pijamas on already and went to the kitchen to drink some water and turn off the lights. Back in your bedroom, you turned off the TV and turned on your bedside lamp. 

Suddenly your dog barked. 

You thought someone was knocking at your door but it was too late. The dog barked again running towards the main door. Someone was outside, maybe your neighbour, a really funny guy that used to cook at midnight and always missed something: salt, sugar, flour, a pan, etc., and always visited you to borrow some of your stuff.

You froze when you saw Rafael Barba there, looking more gorgeous than ever with that tuxedo on.

-Hey -he said -Can I come in?

-Sure -you answered when you found your voice again and took a step back to let him in.

-I brought some cake -he said showing a covered plate in his hand -I.. I'm sorry... were you sleeping?

-No.. I was going to, but I was awake. 

Then you felt his eyes on you and you realized what you were wearing. Great. He looked handsome as hell in that tuxedo and you were in your pajamas. 

-Believe it or not, the people usually wear this to sleep -you said.

-You look adorable in that.

And that was it. He dropped the plate on the table and kissed you until you were both breathless. Then you jumped into his arms, surrounding his waist with your legs and he went straight to the bedroom and threw you on bed. You looked at him and his perfect hair was so messed up now. You took his shirt and started unbottoning but he stopped you taking your hands in his own.

-Wait -he said panting.

-You know, you can't start this and then ask me to wait -you answered with your sweetest smile.

He laughed shyly and kissed you again pinning your wrists against the mattress.

-Don't move, niña -he whispered against your cheek.

And you didn't. It was the first time in your life when a man told you something and you wanted to please him above all. Rafael Barba was so secure, so confident that you couldn't deny him anything.

His lips went from yours to your neck, then took your shirt off and kissed your torso, just between your breast and moved down to your navel. You shivered when he whispered something against your belly that you couldn't understand.

**_And I'm so caught up, in a love so true_ **

**_Just to be with you_ **

**_Just to be with you_ **

He took your short off slowly and kissed every inch of your skin.  You couldn't resist the urge of caressing his hair and whisper his name. He ran his hands through your thighs and  move them to pull your panties off. By then, you were soaking wet and naked and he was fully dressed but you couldn't complain. It was kind of sexy. 

Suddenly he ran his tongue through your cunt and you screamed so loud that you immediately covered your mouth with your hand. He gripped your thighs so you wouldn't move and you clenched the sheets above you. You looked at him but you just could see his hair between your thighs. He sucked you slowly until you saw stars. 

-God... Rafael...

 You felt his tongue moving faster when he caught the hint that you were close.

-Rafael, don't stop, don't stop... -you said eagerly.

He gave you a long suck and looked at you and that’s all you needed to reach your orgasm.

-Rafael! 

You were still high for your orgasm when you felt his lips going upwards until he reached your mouth. He kissed you with passion while his hands were rubbing your clit trying your orgasm to last and you were so sensitive that you felt a second orgasm hit you. But you didn't let his lips go this time and moaned completely lost in ecstasy.

**_I don't know why I was so lucky_ **

**_Don't know what I did to deserve you_ **

**_The moment I met you_ **

**_I couldn't let you get away from me_ **

**_No, no_ **

-Are you alright? -he asked with the most beautiful smile.

-Dear God, how did you learn to do such things?

-Do you want me to explain that?

-No... I don't want to hate all those women. Actually, I don’t know if I have to hate them or thank them.

He laughed loudly and rested his head on your pillow staring at the ceiling. 

-Why do you do that to me? -you asked.

-Are you complaining now?

-I don't mean that. Why are you still fully dressed?

He raised an eyebrow and gave you the sexiest glance you’ve ever seen.

-I was hoping you could help me with that…

You smiled before you kissed him and started undressing him slowly. Now your lips were on his skin as it was revealed. He smelled amazing, and as much as you liked the way he was dressed, you really wanted to see him naked. You kissed his torso, and then you removed his shirt completely and kissed his shoulders and his neck.

-Te deseo, niña –he whispered when you ran your fingers through the fabric of his pants.

And you wanted him too, but this time you could resist a little longer since you had your orgasm already. You caressed gently his hard cock through his pants and he bit your lower lip tenderly. He moaned and kissed you like a starving man.

**_There’s something about you, baby_ **

**_The touch of you is hot_ **

**_And it makes me feel you, oh…_ **

-I missed you all week –you confessed when you unzipped his pants.

You pulled his pants off and caressed his thighs. His erection was more prominent now and you took his boxers off and when you saw his thick cock in front of you, you just want to put it in your mouth.

Honestly, you had given and received oral sex in the past but you didn’t see the big deal with it. It wasn’t something you enjoyed. But when he sucked you and licked you it felt amazing and you bet it would be incredible if you sucked him off. Besides, you really wanted to please him. He left you trembling; you wanted him to do that with you.

You kissed the tip of his cock and he shut his eyes moaning your name. You hold his cock before licking it and putting it in your mouth.

-God, yes… -he whispered, panting and caressing your head.

You moved faster, alternating your kisses with your tongue all over his cock, caressing his thighs and moaning when you felt him tense, giving you the hint that he was close.

-Don’t stop, niña, no te detengas…

And you didn’t. You kept him inside your mouth until he came and he shouted your name, grasping the sheets above him. You felt his cock relaxing inside your mouth and you let him go slowly. Then you kissed inside of his thighs, his torso, neck, and finally his lips.

-You’re amazing, niña –he said between kisses.

**_I've got a little excitement,_ **  
**_I'll never take you for granted_ **  
**_There's nothing that I wouldn't do,_ **  
**_You got me down on my knees, Oh Yeah,_ **

  
**3.15 am**

Both of you were lying in bed. You rested your head against Rafael’s chest and you were caressing his torso with your index finger running it up and down his chest. You were in comfortable silence and not tired at all.

-I brought some cake –he said almost in a whisper, breaking the silence.

-I already have forgotten that. I’ll bring it.

You went to the living room absolutely naked and Rafael followed you with his gaze. You looked beautiful just like that. He could watch you forever.

-Chocolate cake! My favorite! –you said with a smile at the time you went back to bed –Want some?

You took some cake with the fork and gave it to Rafael, he closed his eyes, tasting the chocolate and before he kissed you again.

-I can’t wait to this trial to end –he whispered against your lips –I’m so tired of hiding.

-I told you no one was to find out. I keep my promises, Rafael.

-And I told you that wasn’t a one night stand.

-Where were you? –you asked, looking at the tuxedo on the floor.

-At a wedding party. Then I realized that I really didn’t want to be there. So I went to the place I wanted to be –he answered before taking the fork and gave you some cake.

-How is it?

-It’s better when it comes out from your lips –you said, before kissing him again.

You finished the cake between laughs and kisses and finally you fell sleep. His heartbeat relaxed you to the point of sleeping with a smile and you held him closer as you were sleeping.

**_There's something that you got baby,_ **  
**_The touch of you is hot_ **  
**_And it makes me feel you oh_ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
